A Journey To Your Heart
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: AU:HYxRP The kingdom’s energy source is getting weak and the only solution is to gather the elemental crystals.The Chosen Ones would journey to unknown lands to find it with friendship and love along the way.


**A Journey In Your Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing as with its characters. I am not making a profit out of this. (how can i? this fanfic sucks!)

Full Summary:

This is an AU fic. The energy source of the four countries along with the rest is getting weak and they need a vast amount of energy to save it. The only solution is to gather the ten elemental crystals. The Chosen Ones would journey tp unknown lands and territories to save their lives and the lives of many and the country as well. And onward they face challenges and adventures and along the way they would discover friendship and lovethat would make the journey more interesting.Heero and Relena would be focused but other couples are included here and there: Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy and Wufei x Sally and a little Milliardo x Noin and Treize x Une.

Prologue

Once there was a place wherein the countries were ruled peacefully and equally by chosen families. These are Draslea, Stykri and Maiwille. The country of Drasleais ruled by the Peacecrafts, Stykriis ruled by Lowe/Yuys and Maiwille by the Krushenadas. The fourth country is the located at the center of the three countries, Tres Krimadra. It's a free country though kept in order by J, a priest,who is also the guardian of the Ball of Light. The Ball of Light is an energy source that supplies all the countries with energy needed for life to survive. Without it, life would cease to exist forever.

Chapter 1

Draslea, Peacecraft Palace

"Brother! Brother!" Relena Peacecraft, a girl in her sixteen's was running along the hallway, a parchment in her hand. Her long blonde locks moved gracefully, her blue eyes shining with strength, kindness, determination and compassion. She was wearing a pale blue robe that brings out the color of her eyes.

"Brother!"

"Lena, what's the racket all about?" Relena looked up to see the cheerful face of Millardo's wife, Lady Lucrezia Noin.

Relena smiled. " Oh Lu, I was just looking for Milliardo. I was in the gardens when an eagle came swooping down to me and brought this." she explained while raising the parchment. "Have you seen him?"

Noin nodded. "He's in his study looking over some documents."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be in the kitchen. After finding Milliardo, would you like to eat some biscuits with me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Relena winked and walked towards her brother's study.

"Brother? You here?" Relena called out while opening the door slowly. She found him sitting on the chair behind the desk, his face buried in some paper he was examining. "Brother?"

Milliardo looked up and smiled. " What can I do for you sister?"

Relena approached and handed him the parchment. "An eagle brought this."

Milliardo opened the parchment and the insignia of the Tres Krimadra greeted his eyes. Relena could see the grave expression of his face while reading the letter and she was alarmed. She waited for a few moments and then Milliardo placed the parchment in his desk sighing.

"Is something the matter brother?" Relena asked curiously.

Milliardo nodded grimly. " I'm afraid so. It was J asking for all the leaders of the three countries to meet at Tres Krimadra." J was the ruler and keeper of the Tres Krimadra. And Tres Kimadra was where the life of the three countries is found.

Relena looked at him questioningly. "If it was just a meeting, how come you look glum brother?"

"Sharp as always, dear sister. Anyways, J stated here that there is a problem with the ball of life. As you know, the ball of life supports our world, Lena, and without it, life would cease to exist."

"Oh…" Relena was at lost for words since what her brother told her only determined the graveness of the situation.

"Have you seen Lu? We have to go now. If it's alright, I will leave you here. Are you gonna be okay?" Milliardo asked her.

"Why of course Milliardo. I'm a big girl now besides, Hilde would be here to accompany meand then we can visit Sally." She replied with her chin held high. "Noin is in the kitchen."

Milliardo's face was amused. " Oh…I forgot dear sister of how big you are. In fact, I think I forgot to say congratulations to someone here was chosen as a priestess of the Divine Light just yesterday."

Relena grinned and hugged her brother. "Thank you…"

"Hey, you deserved it…" Milliardo said and then walked towards the door. "C'mon, lets go to Lu. Weneed to get ready."

"You go prepare ahead. I'll call Lu. okay?" Relena offered.

" That would be good."

Stykri, Lowe/Yuy Palace

Duo Maxwell was walking out of the kitchen and was whistling merrily. _''I'm so full! He!He!He!'_ he thought. He saw King Odin marching towards him with a grave expression. _'Uh-oh?!? What did I do now? Maybe Huns has reported to him about me harassing the old cook. But I was really hungry and---' _His trail of thoughts where stopped when he noticed that the king was speaking to him. "Er…what Uncle?"

King Odin sighed. "I said where's my son?"

"Heero? He told me he's going to the stables. Why? What happened Uncle?"

"A meeting came up and all rulers where asked to go to Tres Krimadra. Something about a problem with the ball of life." Kind Odin sighed again, his face was glum.

Duo felt sorry for his uncle. "That bad?"

King Odin nodded. "I have to go now. Duo, please tell Heero okay?"

"Of course, Uncle. Have a safe trip."

His Uncle just nodded and left.

Duo then sped towards the stables to look for Heero and found him beside Shadow, his horse.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Hey buddy, Uncle asked me to tell you that he went to Tres Krimadra about a meeting. There was a problem with the ball of light." Duo explained while leaning at Shadow's door.

"Hn."

"Huh? That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Duo?" Heero asked gruffly.

Duo shook his head. " Nothing, it's just that your very calm about the situation."

Heero glared at him. "And do you want me to do, panic?"

"Er…not exactly. Just show some kind of reaction or something…" Heero's face remained stoic.

Duo sighed and smiled. " Hey buddy?"

"Hn."

"How's it going with Lisa?" he asked mischievously.

"Duo!"

"What?" Duo asked innocently.

"So you are the one who set me up?" Heero glared at his cousin.

Duo whistled. "It wasn't exactly a set-up…but Catherine and I----"

"You and Catherine were on it?" Heero's glare became deadlier.

Duo placed a hand over his mouth. "Oooppss, I should have not said that! She's gonna kill me!" He then ran away.

"Hn."

Maiwille, Krushenada Palace

"Marimeia? Are you still awake?" Une called to her six year old daughter. Behind her is her husband, King Treize.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Marimeia asked while rubbing her eyes.

Une and Treize slowly walked towards the girls bed and sat down. "We just want to tell you that we have to go to Tres Krimadra now. There's a meeting and we have to attend it." Treize explained.

"Oh, okay…"

"Be a good girl okay?" Une said while Treize was kissing the still-sleepy girl's forehead. Une followed suit.

They went out and was greeted with Dorothy coming up towards them.

"Dorothy, we have to go to Tres Krimadra today. Something happened with the ball of light. J's calling a meeting." Treize explained.

"How bad?" Dorothy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We don't know yet." Une answered. "That's why there would be a meeting taking place."

"Oh. I see. Well, have a nice trip Uncle, Aunt."

"Thanks Dorothy." Une smiled.

Tres Krimadra, The Temple of the Divine Light

"I have called you here about the ball of light. As you can see, the light is now getting weaker and weaker and this would be dangerous not only to the three countries but other countries as well." J explained.

Everybody gasped while looking at the ball of light.

"If that happens, then it's the end." Lady Noin said glumly.

"Yes…" J replied.

" Is there any way we could avoid this catastrophe to take place?" Odin asked.

"Well yes…."J started.

"Then tell us…" Treize looked at J calmly.

J sighed. " There was a prophecy in the old scriptures that there was a possibility that we could face this kind of situation and so we did. And fortunately for us, the solution is written as well."

"And that is?" Milliardo asked impatiently. Noin just held his hand to calm him.

"We all know that the ball of light is our source of energy and so it means that it's also full of energy. But when the light gets weaker, it means that it needs more energy. And as the scripture says, the ten elements are needed to supply a vast amount of energy to be absorbed by the ball. And that's where we come in." J explained.

"Ten elements? But J, it's only five." Noin asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Une nodded. "Wind, water…"

"Fire.."

"Earth and Steel." Odin finished.

J chuckled. "Oh no, of course not. You forgot Lightning, Ice, Vegetation, Life and Death."

Milliardo looked at him questioningly. "Vegetation? I thought it's one with Earth."

J shook his head. "Nah!"

But Treize had other thoughts swirling in his mind. "Yes, yes, the elements but what do you mean that's where we come in?"

The others hushed down and looked at J.

J smiled and pushed a button. (Note: The setting of the area is like Arthur and his knight in a round table. K?:-)) Then something opened at the center of the table and a miniature version of the ball of light floated. The others gasped. "As I was saying, only the elements could produce a vast amount of energy. But first, we have to find the crystals representing the elements."

Odin switched his attention from the miniature version of the ball of light to J. " And where do you suppose we find it?"

Une nodded her head. "And who in particular is going to find it?"

"The crystals can be found scattered in other countries just across the Aklheia Sea. And the answer to whomwould begoing to find the crystals lies with this." He answered pointing to the miniature ball of light in the center.

"So whomever may be chosen will have to venture out to unknown lands and territories." Noin asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's their responsibility."

Treize sighed. "So our countries and people's lives are in their hands."

J nodded. "How come your so sure that it's 'their', not 'his' or 'her'?" Milliardo pointed out.

"Instinct, perhaps." Treize replied nonchalantly.

J smiled. " Nah, just a lucky guess."

Odin shook his head, a smile on his lips. "I suppose these Chosen Ones must be really brave and adventurous…"

"Yup!" J answered.

" Knights, I guess…" Noin said.

"Maybe, lets just find out…"J said and touched the miniature ball of light. The ball shook violently while the others watch in anticipation. The ball continued to shake violently and then it stopped. A bright light surged from the ball and the others were blinded from the light. Everyone covered their eyes and then noticed that the light was gone and everything was back to normal.

"What was that?" Treize asked in bewilderment.

J just smiled and pointed at the table. Their eyes followed and lo and behold! There was an old parchment lying there just below the ball.

"Am I imagining or is there a parchment appeared from out of nowhere?" Noin asked in confusion and wonder.

"Nah!" J said while getting the parchment. "Hey, it's a list of the Chosen Ones…weird!" But a grin was playing on his face.

"C'mon J, tell us who are the Chosen Ones." Milliardo demanded impatiently.

"Curious…Alright! I'll start…"

The others are holding their breathes in suspense and excitement.

"Lord Heero Yuy of Stykri…"

Odin's eyes widened. "That's my son!!!"

"Lord Trowa Barton of Maiwille…"

"Who could have guessed it's the silent boy…"Une smiled.

"Lady Sally Po of Draslea…"

"Our healer!!!" Noin exclaimed in surprise.

J looked up." A healer? She would be very useful. And to continue…"

"Lord Duo Maxwell of Stykri…"

"Huh? My nephew?" Odin for the second time blurted in surprise.

"Lord Wufei Chang of Maiwille…"

"Hmm, impressive.." Treize uttered.

"Lady Catherine Bloom of Stykri…."

"Huh?" Odin was speechless.

"Lady Hilde Schbeiker of Draslea…"

"Hilde?!?" Milliardo exclaimed in surprise.

"Lord Quatre Winner of Draslea…"

"Wow!" Noin smiled in amusement.

"Lady Dorothy Catalonia of Maiwille…"

"Treize, it's your niece…" Une looked at her husband.

Treize just shook his head nonchalantly. "Yup and that's good…she is strong and would be suitable."

"And lastly…huh?!?" J stopped in surprise and looked at Milliardo.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that? Am I on the list?" Milliardo demanded.

J shook his head and laughed though in surprise. "Well, what do you know!?! Very unexpected…"

Odin laughed at Milliardo's very red face. "So, you mean he's on the list?"

J, still laughing shook his head, forced himself to stop though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "No, but her sister and at the same time our newly recruited priestess is."

"A priestess…interesting." Treize said, bemused.

They looked at Milliardo who was still red in the face.

"WHAT!?!?" Mlliardo's voice roared like thunder. "Are you sure?"

J nodded. "Lady Relena Peacecraft of Draslea."

But Milliardo didn't hear it, he was already sprawled in the floor…unconscious.

Uhmm, so…how did it go? Like it? Hate it? If you have questions, suggestions, constructive criticisms and comments please feel free to put it in your review or you can e-mail me at or Please, this is my first time to write a romance and adventure story. I'm not good so I'm asking for your help. Thanx!

Keiran Yuy -


End file.
